Issues may occur while users are using applications, such as an application quits quickly after the application launches. A provider may then receive feedback on the issues. For example, users may report issues via a tool dedicated for providing feedback. However, most of the feedback received is not actionable because the provider does not have any logs regarding the issue. Also, the provider may receive reports from applications that are experiencing the issues. However, these issues are still not actionable because no logs are received when the issue is reported by the application.